


At the Luau

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom thought he would be bored at the latest Starfleet function hosted by his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Luau

“Cadet!”

Tom dropped his bag on the entrance floor and came to attention. His father exited the study to stand in front of him. His mother followed closely. She tapped his father firmly on the forearm.

“Owen, this is not Starfleet, nobody is on duty and your son has a name.” She stepped past her husband and drew Tom into her arms. “Welcome home, Tom. We didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”

“I caught an earlier transport.”

“That’s good. You’ll be able to attend tonight’s function.”

“Function? But Mom, I just got in from Marseilles. I need to unpack-,”

“Thomas, you will attend tonight. It’s a Fleet function; our turn to host.”

Tom caught the faintly disgruntled inflection in his father’s voice, but years of practice kept his face expressionless even as he wondered what was going on. “Yes, sir. I’ll need to organize a clean uniform.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” 

There was no mistaking the long-suffering tone this time, so Tom felt free to raise his eyebrows.

“There won’t be any uniforms. It’s a luau! A swimming costume or shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt will be fine,” Miriam explained brightly and pointedly ignored her husband’s sigh while directing her next comment firmly at him. “Some of us felt the traditional dinners have become passé. They needed livening up. Oh lighten up, you two. It will be fun. Off you go and unpack, Tom.” 

“Welcome home, Thomas,” offered his father as his parents left him in the hallway, Miriam dragging a reluctant Owen with her to oversee some of the preparations in the back yard. 

Tom shook his head and picked up his bag. A luau, he thought disbelievingly as he climbed the stairs. He was tired and not in the mood to attend any sort of party, and had hoped to get a tray sent to his room, but then again, it might be entertaining to see his dad and some of his cronies trying to make like they were having fun for their wives’ sakes. A limbo competition would no doubt provide opportunity for a little hilarity. Not all of the brass kept their fitness levels in line with Starfleet recommendations.

 

Several hours later, Tom surveyed his clothes. Some sleep and a shower had dramatically improved his outlook. He held a shirt in either hand and contemplated a rather loud, red blue and green patterned shirt sprinkled liberally with yellow pineapples and a more conservative blue and white one. He owned a small scrap of red lycra that purported to be a bathing costume and would suitably annoy his father as well as match the pineapple shirt, but in the interests of diplomacy as well as being less noticeable and therefore more easily able to leave if things got too boring, he settled on the blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. They made his long legs look even more pale, but chasing the snow for a semester didn’t give one many opportunities for working on an all-over tan.

He headed downstairs as late as he thought he could get away with, but it wasn’t late enough and he found himself in a receiving line, greeting the guests with a welcoming “Aloha!” Good manners prevented him from protesting in front of those who had already arrived when he was handed a number of leis to place around unadorned necks. He fixed a mouth-only smile on his face, and occupied himself mentally toting up the ages of the various admirals, captains, VIPs and their spouses. There seemed to be nobody who was less than a decade or maybe even two decades older than himself. 

His father’s hearty “DeSoto!” drew Tom’s attention. Several men and women in Fleet uniforms had arrived. 

“I brought some of my officers; hope you don’t mind. It’s never too soon to start on the circuit.” Robert DeSoto introduced his senior staff, finishing with, “my new XO, Lieutenant Commander William Riker.”

“There’s plenty here for everyone. About the uniforms – I thought the invitation made it clear -,”

“Is there somewhere we can change?” interrupted DeSoto, indicating the small bags he and his crew carried.

“My son will take you out to the cabana. Thomas!”

“Sir?”

“Show Captain DeSoto and his officers where they can get changed.”

“Yes, sir.” Tom turned thankfully to deposit the remaining leis somewhere.

“You’ll need those to hand out out when they've changed, Tom.” It was impossible to miss the warning note in his mother’s voice.

He smothered a sigh and cursed under his breath as he looped the colorful strands of flowers a little more securely over his arm. “If you’ll come this way,” he said, and led the members of the Hood outside. 

The cabana was embarrassing. No little box-sized single room, no siree, not on the Paris estate. The Paris cabana had separate men’s and women’s changing rooms and showers as well as a sauna, an indoor Jacuzzi and a kitchen area complete with replicator and several tables and chairs. Towels, robes and spare bathing suits were available for guests without their own who wished to use the facilities. 

Tom got himself a glass of water while he waited for everyone to change. He wanted to pass out the leis and then find some acceptable excuse not to go back to the receiving line. He eyed the scene through the widow. Fairy lights already glittered in the trees even though it was not quite dark. Flaming torches burned at carefully chosen locations. Exotic flowers and vines had been shipped in to transform the grounds into a tropical wonderland. The clear blue water of the pool caught his attention. He could ask if anyone would like a swim before the meal and he could join them. He’d be too wet to go back inside and he could say he'd only been trying to be a good host.

“Aloha, Captain DeSoto.” Tom placed the lei around DeSoto's neck and turned to the next person. “Aloha....”

“Riker, William T.. Aloha!” 

Tom stared into a pair of eyes as blue as his own and then froze briefly when lips touched one of his cheeks and then the other. A lei was taken from his arm and put over his own neck. “You've been cutting the official greeting a little short.” 

“Sir?”

“Don't they cover native Terran greetings in Protocol any more? Double cheek kiss with the giving of the lei?”

“Uh, yes sir, but that's a third year class. I've just completed second year.”

“Stop teasing, Will. This is a social occasion. Just hand out the rest of the leis, cadet - Thomas, isn't it, and don't worry about protocol right now.”

Tom quickly distributed the remainder of the garlands with a murmured 'Aloha' as he simply handed them to the others. “Would anyone like a swim?” he remembered to ask. “The barbecue won't be ready for a while.”

“Go ahead. I want to catch up with Markington.” DeSoto strode from the cabana, leaving his staff to follow or not as they chose. 

Tom waited as the room emptied. Soon only he and Will Riker were left.

“I'd like that swim, Thomas.”

Tom's gaze flickered over Will, from his face to his feet and back. He checked out the other man's features and decided he more than liked what he saw. Besides, Will was so far the closest in age and obviously possessed of a sense of humor, so he smiled. “Tom,” he said. “Please, call me Tom. I'm only Thomas to the brass,” he paused and grinned as he added, “or when I'm in trouble with Mom.”

“Will.” 

“Do you need a towel, Will?”

Riker shook his head and picked up a red towel he'd placed on one of the seats. Tom took a navy towel from the supply in the cabana and the two men walked companionably to the side of the pool. They dropped their towels on adjoining sun lounges. Will had his beach robe off, displaying a well-toned body and a royal blue swimming costume that wasn't much bigger than the one that Tom had chosen not to wear before Tom had unbuttoned more than half of his shirt. 

Tom paused to watch Will run lightly to the edge and dive shallowly into the deep end of the pool. There had been barely enough time to check him out, but he moved gracefully for a big man. His arms cut cleanly through the water. By the time he reached the far end, Tom joined him and they raced in a friendly fashion for several lengths. 

A small spa was situated at one end and after a while, Tom activated the jets. There was still some time until the meal would be ready. The catering was by the firm the Paris's usually used, and even if they were right at the end of the queue he assured Will they would not go hungry. They sat next to one another, legs bumping occasionally as the water bubbled around them. Talk turned to what Tom hoped to do once he graduated from the Academy. Will's first post had been that of helmsman and he was more than happy to trade tales of piloting derring-do.

When the food was served, Tom reluctantly left Will and joined his parents. Miriam was anxious that he do his duty and socialize with the Starfleet personnel. And while Owen would show no favoritism toward his son in the classes he taught at the Academy, he was well aware of the importance of functions such as these. It would not hurt Tom's career to be seen by those who made decisions whilst still a cadet. In this area Tom had been educated all too well, and he made his share of small talk until he judged enough time had passed and the conversation turned to directions inappropriate for the ears of anyone in the lower ranks, let alone a cadet. He murmured his excuses and left to find the man who had fascinated him and made the evening more enjoyable than he'd ever anticipated.

There was no sign of Will near the pool or the barbecue. No distinctive dark head in any of the groups of people, who had split into various predictable groups of officers and spouses. Tom scanned the gardens and finally headed back to the cabana. His face lit up when he found Will sitting alone at one of the tables, nursing a drink.

“Some luau. Pretty boring, huh?” commiserated Tom. “Not a limbo competition, no hula dancers, fire eaters or even a conga line in sight.” He sighed. “I could have told Mom it wouldn't work. Starfleet traditions are just too firmly ingrained for the old man and his cronies to have fun. They only want to talk.” He got himself a drink and joined Will at the table.

“Oh, I don't know. I've attended many functions more boring than this. At least the food is good.”

“But it's the same old thing except this time they're standing around in casual clothes instead of sitting around in uniform. Nobody else even used the pool except us.”

“At least they're dressed. They could have decided to reenact something like a Betazoid wedding.”

Tom closed his eyes and groaned as he imagined seeing his parents naked. “No thanks! Can you imagine -,” he stopped before his wayward tongue could run away and shuddered theatrically. “Do you want to go back in the pool? Or use the sauna? It's been activated.”

“The sauna. Hot and steamy sounds just fine.”

Tom caught the slight change in timbre of Will's voice. He stared briefly at the older man's features and then turned away. “I'll get us some towels.” He took the top four white towels from the cupboard and placed the on the table. He began unbuttoning his shirt as he kicked of his shoes. He kept his own actions controlled as he watched Will remove his shirt. 

Both men reached for the towels at the same time. Easily the less confident of the two, Tom hurriedly grabbed at the top towel Will pushed over to him, and then envied him as he stood unconcernedly naked while Tom quickly wrapped the towel around his hips. He took a second for himself and nodded toward other. “You take that one then.” He flicked the monitor to indicate the sauna was in use and hurried into the heated room. He had his other towel already spread out on one side of the lowest level by the time Will entered and closed the door. He forced himself to relax as Will took the bench at right angles to his own and stretched out comfortably on his back on the extra long seat.

“Tell me some more about Marseilles.”

“Marseilles? Ah, sure. Did I mention Sandrine's? Naturally we couldn't ski every weekend so we...” and Tom watched the sweat darken the hair on Will's chest as he wove his tale. His pace quickly slowed for it was not so easy to breathe. Deeply in through the nose and out through the mouth, and a few shallow mouth breaths when he could until his nose and throat grew a little less sensitive. His insides tightened when he made Will laugh a time or two. His fair hair darkened and waved as he sweated freely in the hot steam. 

“You must have done more than pool scams and the like. What about the women?” and after a brief pause, “The men? Who did you fuck over there?” 

Tom didn’t notice Will’s eyes slit open. “You…you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Tell me, Tom. Is Charlie more than just your buddy? Or did you find some other…friends?”

There it was - that note of command, in a deep voice that caressed every nerve ending he had, directed at him. Tom shivered, and could no more have disobeyed had it been a direct order, and maybe it was.

“We went -,” Tom coughed, then quickly cleared his throat and started again. “We went to the theatre, to see a production of ‘Night Moves’. Charlie took one look at the girl playing the sister and insisted we try to meet up with her afterwards. There were quite a few people at the stage door, but they mostly wanted to catch a glimpse of the main star, Merla Reinberg. We hung back a bit until we spotted Fiona, the girl, leaving with some of the other cast members. We followed them to a piano bar several blocks away. With a little fast talk on Charlie’s part, we joined the four of them for drinks.

“I found myself next to Michael, who played the hero’s young protégée. Tall and slim he was, with dark hair and dark eyes, still rimmed with the heavy stage make-up. Close up, he looked…” Tom closed his eyes and swallowed. He felt his cheeks burn through the sauna flush. He licked his lips and continued, “They made us guess his age. His character was supposed to be eighteen and he barely looked older than us, but it turned out Michael was almost thirty.

“Anyway, Charlie cajoled Fiona into dancing with him, and Kim and Dale joined them, and then he said something to me. I swear he could have recited the Organian Peace Treaty backwards and it would have had the same effect – his voice was just that hypnotic, you know?” He laughed a little shakily then took a deep breath and tried to clear his throat before continuing, “I was thinking about him, the way he’d moved on stage and I just tuned into the sound of his voice. He teased me about being lost in space and then held out his hand. I thought he wanted to dance with the others, but he said goodbye and we left. We stood outside for a few minutes and he asked me –,”

Tom tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He corrected himself. “He told me…. He said his digs were only a few blocks away.” Suddenly sitting up straight, Tom opened his eyes and looked at Will. “I didn’t care, you know, that he probably thought I was some sort of groupie who wanted to boast about the famous people they’d fucked. I just wanted him, because he… ” 

“He turned you on.”

“Yeah, he turned me on all right,” Tom confirmed with a grin, “but it wasn’t just that. He wanted me too, and for once it wasn’t because I was Admiral Paris’ son. Uh -,” He clamped his lips shut in horror. The heat was really getting to him; he didn’t usually let that out. The incipient hard-on triggered by his mental picture of Michael retreated. “Damn. Fuck, I -,”

“Forget it, Tom.” The sympathy was there to be heard, and then Will’s voice deepened a tone or two as he skipped Tom’s story ahead and continued, “He turned you on. He opened the door to his digs…”

Tom drew several breaths of steam into his lungs. In through the nose, out through the mouth. He looked steadily into Will’s eyes. “He opened the door to his digs.” He got the words out without stammering and at Will’s nod of encouragement, he continued.

“It was small. Small, and clean beneath the things that were lying round; I noticed that just before he pulled my head down and kissed me. I kind of didn’t notice anything else after that. I hadn’t been sure he would kiss me. I asked him later. He laughed and ran his fingertips over my sideburns. “’Fleet hair. I knew you’d be clean.” I never thought I’d be glad of that mandatory Terran cadet style.” Tom fingered his sideburns, and smiled as Will mirrored the movement. 

“We ended up in the bedroom. The bed was unmade and Michael just swept the covers to the floor, leaving only the sheet. I must have been a little slow at taking off my shirt, because the next thing I knew he was helping me. He’d already gotten all of his own clothes off. He sat me on the edge of the bed. When he leant in closer I thought he was going to push me onto my back. I started to bend back but he pulled on my shoulder, so I pushed my hands back into the mattress so I could stay where he wanted. I thought he might have been going to kiss me again so I tilted my head.” Tom positioned himself as he played out the scene in his head. “He licked my neck. Oh, God.” He closed his eyes for a moment as he drew in a shuddering breath. “He licked my neck, right along the muscle, from my collar bone to my ear. He took hold of my left hand and he sucked my fingers, one at a time. He, what’s the word, he laved them. That’s right, he laved them. Then he licked my wrist and blew on it.”

Tom raised his hand and made sure he held Will’s gaze as he licked his own wrist and blew on it. He shivered, as much for a sudden spike of want as for the momentary cold spot. He sucked hard on his own wrist and when it felt right, he stopped and contemplated the red mark. “Michael did that too. And found another hundred points that all seemed like they were connected to my dick - when he touched them, I felt like I could fly. I was so hard, and he hadn’t even touched me there yet.”

The towel had tented out from Tom’s groin and now he pushed it aside with impatient hands. “I think I moaned his name. I know I begged. Please, touch me, please.” Tom gripped the wooden seat until both sets of knuckles were white. “He bent his head and he breathed on me, and then ran one fingertip, with just the barest scrape of his nail, from here to there.”

As he demonstrated, Tom kept an eye on Will’s face through the steam. He’d looked a time or two at the thick cock jutting out from its nest of black curls and his toes had curled, but the sexual desire blazing from his eyes that Will didn’t trouble to hide was more of a turn on. “It was something else. Here was this stranger that I thought maybe wanted a quick fuck, or a blow job, and he was…. It wasn’t…” Tom gave up trying to put his thoughts into words and went back to talking his hands through Michael’s actions.

“He wrapped his hand around me and fisted me, just once, and then stroked up my thighs.” And now two sets of hands did as Tom instructed, moving as one, while two sets of blue eyes ignored the movements below and the men simply concentrated on holding the gaze of the other. “Then as one hand rolled my balls, he used the other to squeeze and rub me again, little fast movements at first, then slower and longer until I was so long and so hard it seemed there would be no more spare skin. And then he held me just here.” With his cock kept still by the hand at its base, Tom’s other hand left his balls and touched his index finger to the drop of fluid at the tip. He dropped his eyes from Will’s and kept silent as the connecting strand of viscous stuff stretched and thinned as he slowly raised his finger. It was easier to see one’s own than the other’s through the clouds of steam. 

When it broke, Tom waited until he was sure Will looked at him again, and then sucked his finger into his mouth. He couldn’t hide his groan when Will did the same. 

Will’s saliva coated finger headed back down, but he looked up and caught sight of Tom’s expression. He stilled the movement, “Go on, Tom,” and went back to following Tom’s instructions.

“Okay, yeah, well, he did that next, round the head with his finger – round and round, learning my shape, and then it was back to his hands, working me.” It was harder to find enough oxygen in the steam now and Tom’s breath hitched a time or two as he struggled to keep talking coherently. “Harder, faster - he knew – he seemed to know -.” A few words interspersed with shallow panting; Tom could feel his orgasm approaching. “He…he…I…” he closed his eyes and threw back his head.

Out of habit, Tom bit his lower lip and came quietly with just a few muffled groans. Cadet rooms at the Academy did not have the luxury of soundproofing. He opened his eyes in time to watch as Will brought himself off.

 

“We’ve probably been in here long enough,” said Tom as they used the towels to clean themselves up.

“But what happened next?” asked Will. “You can't tell me that was all?”

“Oh, he fucked me, and after a while, I got dressed and I left.”

“He fucked you? Is that all you can say? After that?”

“Pretty much.”

Will stood up slowly. He bent down a little to look Tom in the eye. “I don’t believe you. You are so fortunate to have had something like that from someone -,”

Tom flushed again. “Yeah,” he said softly and smiled. “It was with every bit of care and…and…and tenderness that he’d shown me up until then and it was -. Just...yeah,” he sighed again.

“Thank you, Tom. Thank you for sharing with me.” 

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes again. 

Tom stared at the closing sauna door and rubbed his lips where Will had kissed him before slipping out. Maybe Starfleet luaus were not so boring after all.

END


End file.
